


Another Ordinary Day

by Settiai



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Community: whoniverse1000, F/F, Kissing, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-03
Updated: 2011-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-16 01:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria couldn't help but stop when she saw a spaceship streak over her car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Ordinary Day

Maria Jackson couldn't help but stop when she saw a spaceship streak over her car and crash in the distance. It was habit.

All things considered, Maria wasn't even surprised when a gorgeous blonde woman who looked to be about her age stepped out of the wreckage without even a hair out of place. That was almost normal compared to some of the other things she'd seen over the past six years.

The woman raised an eyebrow when she caught sight of Maria standing there. "Hi," she said brightly. "My name's Jenny. What planet is this?"

"Earth." Maria reached up and adjusted the settings on the locket she wore around her neck, a present from Sarah Jane on her eighteenth birthday. The force field around her glowed blue for a second as its power increased before turning invisible again. The blonde seemed harmless enough, but better safe than sorry. "You're on Earth.

Jenny laughed. "Earth?" she repeated incredulously. "Finally!"

Then she fainted.

***

Alan raised an eyebrow when he opened the front door and saw Maria standing there, a mostly unconscious Jenny leaning against her. "I thought you were heading toward New York?" he asked. "Shouldn't you be somewhere on the New Jersey Turnpike by now? Classes start back tomorrow."

Maria shrugged. "I saw her spaceship crash right after I got on I-95. I couldn't just leave her there."

"Spaceship?" Alan repeated slowly, stepping out of the doorway so she could get past. "She's an alien?"

Rolling her eyes, Maria half-dragged the still unconscious Jenny inside. "Apparently."

Alan sighed as he closed the door. "I'll call Sarah Jane." He paused. "This one's not another assassin, is she? I'm still trying to get my insurance to cover the last two explosions."

***

Maria quirked an eyebrow when Jenny woke up. "Hello again," she said, her right hand coming up to rest of her locket. "You're not an assassin, are you?"

Jenny tilted her head. "Not that I'm aware," she said, sounding curious. "Why? Do you get a lot of assassins here?"

Maria shrugged, reaching up to turn off the force field. "Sometimes."

"Huh." Jenny looked at her a little oddly. "You don't seem the type."

"Hey, it's not my fault," Maria protested. "Clyde and the Doctor were the ones who broke the sacred artifact on Rhinaexia Prime. Rani and I were on the other side of the planet at the time."

Jenny's eyes had gone wide again. "Wait, you know the Doctor?"

Maria nodded.

"Do you have a way to contact him?" Jenny asked. She was almost bouncing with barely suppressed energy.

Maria thought for a second. "Not personally," she said slowly, "but Sarah Jane can usually get in touch with him, and he usually answers when Martha calls."

Jenny clapped her hands. "Oh, you know Martha too!"

The next thing Maria knew, Jenny was practically sitting in her lap, doing her very best to snog Maria senseless. Still, she wasn't going to complain. She'd take that over assassins any day.


End file.
